Sweet Innocence
by Lady Celewen
Summary: What is happening to Eriol, why is Tomoyo afraid of him?


Sweet Innocence  
  
Tomoyo, sweet, innocent, an angel. What more could a guy want, a naïve innocent girl to bend to their will? Well it just so happens that Eriol Hiirizagawa was one of those guys. One who liked to turn good girls bad. The night was dark, new and fresh. A dark haired beauty walked slowly through the streets with only the moon as her light. Icy eyes watched her as she started to sing, trying to calm her fears. Being a beautiful girl, walking around alone at night was not exactly the best thing to do.  
  
"A twinkle in the night sky far, far away" her soprano voice rang through the empty street. The summer heat washed over her as she continued her song.  
  
"A golden star I gazed upon, in my dreams  
  
on a sleepless evening I sing alone,  
  
tomorrow I'll sing with you  
  
on the wings of a dream."  
  
She continued on to the next verse, as a shadowy figure followed close by.  
  
1 "A twinkle in the night sky  
  
far, far away  
  
a golden star I gazed upon  
  
in my dreams  
  
On a sleepless evening  
  
I sing alone  
  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you  
  
On the wings of a dream."  
  
Suddenly another voice joined her in the last length of the song. The voice was strong, but gentle, deep, and soft flowing with her own soprano.  
  
"On a sleepless evening  
  
I sing alone  
  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you  
  
On the wings of a dream."  
  
Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat as she heard clapping come from somewhere close by. A cool breeze surrounded her washing away the heat of summer. Her small top and short didn't do much to keep her warm. Her eyes shifted from side to side trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Footsteps came slowly up behind her; she whirled around to see the source.  
  
"Eriol?" she asked quizzically. There was something about him, something strange. 'His eyes!" thought Tomoyo,' 'they look as though they're on fire.' She thought she heard him say, 'that's not the only thing on fire angel' but his mouth never moved. He kept advancing on her, and as anyone would she got a little freaked out. She didn't dare turn her back on him, but slowly took steps in the opposite direction.  
  
Eriol held up his hand, as a soft blue glow encased it. Tomoyo stood frozen wrapped in invisible restraints. Eriol proceeded to approach her, under pretty much any other circumstances Tomoyo would love to be anywhere near Eriol, but right now all she wanted was to get away. His hand raised and he moved a lock of violet hair away from her eyes and gazed intently into her eyes, which were shimmering in the moonlight.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice Tomoyo" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She managed a weak strained smile, her heart beating wildly. As his lips gently grazed her cheek. She struggled against her restraints, this wasn't right, and she knew it.  
  
"Are you scared angel?" he asked politly.  
  
She shook her head yes, making her hair tousle about her face.  
  
"Don't worry, you have nothing to fear," he said as he replaced her hair behind her ears.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
He smiled at her, "anything I want."  
  
Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat once again. What exactly could he be planning for her? Did she really want to know?  
  
'Okay then, he is really starting to freak me out.'  
  
Eriol moved his hand and her eyes slowly closed. He leaned in and placed his lips softly over hers. She went stiff as a board, but soon melted into the passion of the moment.  
  
'At least he isn't going to hurt me,' she thought.  
  
The restraints that had been holding her released themselves, their masters attention was turned elsewhere. She felt the invisible ropes lose their power over her. Her thoughts began to race wildly.  
  
'what do I do, stay, run away, what's happening?'  
  
her brain told her to run, that he was going to hurt her, but her heart told her to stay, so she did. The bonds around her arms completely disappeared. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to hold her tighter around her slender waist. Tomoyo pulled back, one can only go so long without air. They stood there for a moment waiting for a reaction.  
  
Then Tomoyo did something, something that was not the best decision to make when you just kissed the most powerful sorcerer in the world. She smacked him. Right across the face leaving behind a stinging sensation and a burning red mark. Eriol turned his head back towards her, eyes burning with anger. With gritted teeth he raised his hand as large bolt of blue energy whipped out at her.  
  
Tomoyo lay face first in the pavement; she struggled to move herself so that she was facing him. "Eriol what's wrong with you?!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong with me? Do you?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"You!" he shouted, " you are what's wrong with me Tomoyo! You and everything in this god damned world. He ripped of his shirt, as if he was on fire and she noticed a very large noticeable scar across his chest, it was dark and spreading. By now tears were falling down her face.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
